


Gravitation

by context_please



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Broken John, Character Study, Drabble, John Sheppard Needs a Hug, M/M, Metaphors, Metaphors Everywhere, Sorry Not Sorry, an overabundance of metaphors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 11:16:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4302723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/context_please/pseuds/context_please
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ronon watches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gravitation

Ronon watches.

The shadows wander over his face. Light dances over his shoulders, limns his arms in a halo of gold. His bare skin is marred by battle – scars wind themselves over his torso. It’s mesmerizing. Shiny white threads track his story across his skin. His past, his present, his future.

He’s beautiful. Shoulders stiff and jaw clenched, he’s beautiful. Emotions swirl dangerously in his eyes.

He gives too much. Scattered across the universe, pieces of him are left behind every time he goes through the Ring. He is glass – strong, transparent, but he cannot be repaired. The galaxy chips at him. Everyone pulls at him, demanding his attention. He is split in a million different directions, pulled apart and haphazardly sewn back together.

Ronon watches him break apart. Watches him struggle to keep his composure. Watches him, naked and bared, and anything but vulnerable.

When they come together, it’s with the force of mountains. They collide like two Wraith Hives, violent and desperate and frantic. His lips split. There is blood between them, the blood of battle and the blood of brothers. Sensation rushes through him, spread by rough palms and unyielding flesh. The burn of bruises rising on his skin spirals them higher.

He splits Ronon open, makes a space for himself in Ronon’s body and soul. He’s magnificent. He pours his pieces into Ronon, and they fight over them. It feels like he’s eating Ronon alive. It’s not soft, but it’s perfect.

Ronon falls into him, filling up the cracks.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been re-watching a lot of Stargate recently, and this John/Ronon thing just popped into my brain.


End file.
